


Sigyn of the Twilight

by Stairre



Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Gift Work, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, Other, POV Female Character, Poetry, Screw Destiny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:51:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stairre/pseuds/Stairre
Summary: Sigyn decides to rewrite the ending of the story.---A gift poem for Fialleril, inspired by their work 'Faithful Sigyn'.





	Sigyn of the Twilight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Faithful Sigyn](https://archiveofourown.org/works/206560) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



 

**Sigyn of the Twilight**

 

I count the time by venom drops,

The bowl held still as stone.

Far away, ‘cross grassy hilltops,

He sits on golden throne.

One-Eyed King, Deceiver, Traitor –

Your Kingdom built on mud –

Marching onwards; larger, greater,

‘Cross battlefields of blood.

 

Faithful wife, and meek, they say,

But they know not my heart.

So surely think they know the way,

And when their end doth start.

But I care not for prophecy,

Or how it all should really be.

_I_ will sing their monody,

To the rising of the stormy sea.

 

My husband’s children, finally,

Will shatter chains and breaketh free.

You cared not for cry and plea,

So watch them now; your men doth flee.

 

And of your death, there is no doubt.

See all what I have brought about;

White fire, black skies, the final bout.

Father, Father; I call you out.

 

My arrow through your breast has shot.

Do you still seek to know? And what?

 

 


End file.
